The Mixed Up Adventures of Team BCDS
by The SilverHuntsman
Summary: The back bone of team of Beacon. Team BCDS (Break Decision) deals with grimm gods, criminals, pranks, and people being pricks. Rated T for some violence and me being paranoid for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

The bright light trailer

AN: This is a revamp of the first chapter.

Anyway hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or I would have added a character from my story into it.

Somewhere in Atlas….

"So far so good" a guy in pieces of silver armor grumbled.

The guy was Brandon SilverSchnee, a distance member of the Schnee family and one of the best sword fighters and security in Atlas. Brandon is a 16 year old guy that is 6 foot tall and he is a thin person that carries two custom swords called Light Switch and Sin Slayer and his powerful revolver called Silver Angel. Anyways, he's in a train making it's way to a major city in Atlas to drop off Schnee dust crates and the Atlesian combat droids. Brandon was asked by his uncle, the guy in charge of the Schnee Dust Company, to protect it from any grimm or White Fang members. Of course he accepted because he's doing it for his family, and for the lien his uncle would be paying him if he succeeded. He was sitting around doing nothing when he heard an engine and multiple footsteps above him." let's get this show on the road" Brandon huffed as he got Light Switch, his templer styled sword that has the dust revolver mechanism, and placed his earbuds in his ears and played Lift Your Spirits by Unlimited Gravity (cue the song)

Brandon climbed a ladder and leaped onto the roof and found five White Fang members, all armed with swords, lifting two dust containers.

He smirked and placed his custom silver helmet on and ran towards the robbers. The thieves saw him and they all raised their swords, but Brandon Got past them all and stabbed Light Switch into the ground between all of them. A click can be heard and the dust cylinder shifted to an ice blue color, which spawned a circle of ice spike that surrounded Brandon and impaling the five White Fang members. As fast as the ice spikes came, they disappeared and the the five members dropped to the ground. That wasn't all because a bullhead just arrived and more White Fang members arrived with a guy wearing a mask covering his eyes and wearing a black trench coat and has red hair. Him and the other White Fang members dropped from the bullhead and made their way towards the dust containers. Brandon just yawned and pulled out Silver Angel. The revolver was a silver revolver/ desert eagle design and has a blade under the gun and can switch into a knife in a press of a button. He fired a round and it hit one of the White Fang members and sent the person flying two feet back. the rest drew their weapons and ran towards Brandon as he pressed a button and the hand cannon switch into a huge knife. The first member tried to hack him to pieces, but Brandon grabbed the handle of his attackers sword and stuck the knife into one of the attacker's shoulder and pulled it out. Instantly dropping the attacker and he looked to see a few more of them left especially the one in black. The grunts started to shoot at Brandon, but he threw one of the swords that he picked up at one of them and running towards the group of thieves. The sword hit one of the closest members and Brandon began to slice the other members until he reached the one dressed in black.

" Who do we have here" the guy in black questioned him as he drew his sword.

" I'm just a guy defending a train" Brandon answered as he sheathed Light Switch and brought out Sin Slayer.

Sin Slayer is a sword that has a blade made entirely out of crystalized fire dust and the handle is shaped as a T and its made out of silver and ebony metal. " You want to strike first or should I" Brandon asked the stranger as he got into his ready pose.

The stranger struck first and forced Brandon into his defensive position, but he was able to counter attack and launched his attacker a few feet back by directing some of his aura to his hand and done a palm strike at the guy's chest. The guy in black came back again, and this time, he was faster with his strikes, but Brandon was able to block them. Then he drew Light Switch and drew a symbol. Soon a beam of light fired at the attacker. It would of disintegrated him, but he blocked and absorbed the attack. "You're more skilled than I thought" the unique White Fang member commented as a bullhead arrived. The guy then unleashed a powerful strike and Brandon only had enought time to draw a defense symbol. The guy got on the bullhead and was about to leave when the guy spoke. "Next time, you won't be so lucky" was the only thing he said before the bullhead flew away.

It was a quiet ride from that point on with Brandon doing nothing but listen to music all the way there. Once he arrived at the train stop, he was greeted by a man with silver hair and wearing an expensive suit.

"Hello, are you looking for somebody?" Brandon asked the man.

"Yes I am, are you Brandon SilverSchnee?" the man asked him.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Brandon questioned the man.

" I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon" Ozpin told him as Brandon's mouth flew right open.

"As in the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin?" Brandon questioned Ozpin again.

Ozpin told him yes and handed him a letter. Brandon opened the letter to see an acceptance letter for Beacon. He looked at the letter and back to Ozpin for a few seconds. Brandon was about to ask why he got accepted, but Ozpin was gone. The silver knight got his scroll and called his family that he got accepted to Beacon. His family congratulated him and told him that they were proud of him. He thanked them and hung up and called Weiss about the good news. Weiss is one of Brandon's favorite cousins and Brandon is the only person Weiss can talk to without going into her snoby attitude.

"Hello, this is Weiss Schnee, who is this?" Weiss asked through the scroll.

"Its me Weiss, Brandon, anyways I got accepted into Beacon" Brandon told Weiss as Weiss began to ramble about how he was only 16 years old. " I got the acceptance letter from Ozpin himself Weiss" he told her as Weiss finally congratulated him on his acceptance. " well see you at Beacon in three days" Brandon told her as he said goodbye. He hung up and got on an airship that leads to Beacon to get an early tour. Once he got on one of the airships, he started to cheer in excitement.

"I got accepted to Beacon!" Brandon yelled in excitement as people all around him looked at him. Brandon apologized and placed his earbuds into his ears and played This Will Be The Day by Jeff William. " lets see what life will take me" Brandon mumbled under his breath as he continued to listen to his song.

AN #2: hope you liked the story. If you thought it was short, long, or just right, then please tell me. Also like all the other stories, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crusher Trailer.

AN: To those who took the time to read my first chapter, thank you. Anyway here is the second trailer of team BCDS.

Somewhere in a middle of a forest in Vacuo...

"Come out little ursa major" The boy ordered at the woods.

The boy was Coleman Morea Tricketea, a 5,7 foot tall guy who just turned 16 and was hunting a ursa major. He was wearing a simple T-shirt and pants. It was tradition in his family for the men that turned 16 to hunt their first grimm major.

Coleman's PoV

I can't wait to crush my first ursa major. I can prove that I can take it down all by myself with my favourite weapon, Land Breaker. I would love to see a grimm best me when I'm using it.

Third Person View

A roar can be hear and Coleman saw multiple red eyes staring at him and moving towards him. A few steps forward and Coleman got a good look at them. There were giant bear shaped black creatures with bone plates and bone like spikes on their backs. It was the ursa.

"There you guys are" was the only Coleman said before he drew Land Breaker.

He drew out a pole then pressed a button and it extended and formed giant hammers on each end of the pole. The group of ursa roared and ran towards Coleman as he got into ready position.

(Cue I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons)

The first ursa was about to swipe, but got smashed in the face by Land Breaker. Two more came and Coleman ran towards the pair and jumped in the air. Once he came down, both hammers of Land Breaker were stuck in both of the ursa's head. Coleman pulled Land Breaker out and swung it around and made contact with an ursa behind him. It was like that for two minutes until all of the reguler ursas left and a more deeper roar could be heard. Coleman looked around and saw a taller, more armored version of the ursas he faced. He readied himself and the the ursa major ran towards him with full force. "Bring it" was the only thing he thought of and said at the behemoth and ran towards it. The ursa swiped Coleman to the right and sent him flying into a tree

Coleman's PoV

That really hurts, now that ursa is going to pay. I got back up and threw my weapon at the beast and ran at it again and jumped on the ursa's back and began punching it. I was able to crack a bone spike, so I grabbed it and began to pull at it until it broke off. I directed the sharp end at the beast's none armoured spot and drove it deep into it's back. It started to disintegrate until I was on top of a pile of black dust. I got myself up and went to grab my weapon when I saw a guy with silver hair, and an expensive suit holding my weapon.

"This weapon seams right for you" the man in mystery told me.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon" Ozpin told me as I looked at him closely as I concluded that he is the headmaster.

"What brings you here sir?" I asked Ozpin again.

"To invite you to my academy" He told me as he gave me my weapon back and handed me a letter.

I was about to ask him something when he disappeared into the woods.

I went back to my home and told my family that I got accepted into Beacon. They told me that it was great and told me to pack up and head to Beacon to get an early tour.

"The whole thing doesn't start for another two days" I complained as they commanded me to get packing.

At least I get to train to be a huntsman. I wonder who I'm going to meet. Maybe I get to see friends from Atlas and Mistral. Maybe my girlfriend got accepted too. Anyway I got packed and headed to a port and got on an airship that was heading to Beacon. I pulled out my scroll and got my ear buds and placed them in my ear, so I could listen to my favourite rap songs."I wonder what will happen" I asked myself as I sat down and went to sleep.

AN#2: I know this was a little short but the other one took two days to finish and this one took a day. the Dragon trailer will be posted in a day or two. for now read and if you saw a error or an idea to improve the story, then review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon Trailer.

AN: For those just skimming over my story, feel free to leave a review if you have an idea or found a mistake in my stories. Other then that, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

Somewhere in Mistral...

Something flew high in the sky at high speeds and then nose dived into the ground and landed.

The thing was a person named Dawson Drakos Strata. A 5.11 foot tall 18 year old guy, and he is one of the rarest dragon faunus in Remnent. Dawson has two horns on his head and two on his sides of his face. He is a family member where they highly celebrate anything about dragons. Once he was born, his family praised him. Now he has to deal with a king taijitu because his clan fears that the creature will come and end them.

"Lets just end this before something bad happens" Dawson told himself as he stretched his dragon wings.

He flapped his wings and got in the air,but something swated him into the ground. Dawson got back up and drew his sword/crossbow weapon called Drakos Fang.

Dawson's PoV

I am going to slay whatever smacked me into the ground. I swithched Drakos Fang into it's crossbow form and walked around in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet until something below me strarted to shake. It was like that for a few seconds until two red eyes appered below.

Third Person View

(Cue the Dragonborn theme song from Skyrim) Dawson quickly got out of the way and readied himself as a grimm grew out the ground. The grimm was the king taijitu he was looking for. It was a giant snake with two heads with half the body being white while the other is black. What happened next was simple, the thing attacked and Dawson flew out of the way. Dawson then shot a bolt at it, but the scales was too strong for the bolt to pierce through it. The king taijitu slithered towards Dawson. It tried to bite Dawson, But he switched Drakos Fang into it's sword form and chopped at the black head snake's top half of the head and decapitated the black snake head.

"Take that you over sized lizarrr... " Dawson paused as he looked the the white snake head that appeared behind the the dead black half of the body.

The king taijitu used the dead half the body to swat Dawson a few feet to the right. He got back up and tapped into his dragon sembalance. This turned his skin into scales and his eyes turned into lizard like eyes. Dawson starred at the giant snake at the beast began to slither toward him. The thing got two feet in front of him when Dawson punched it in the face with a dragon like claw. He then launched a ball of flames from his mouth towards the king taijitu's face.

"Take that you giant snake" Dawson yelled at the snake as he threw his sword into the snake's head.

Dawson's PoV

This killed the king taijitu and the whole thing started to disintegrate in front of me. Soon the only thing left was a giant pile of dust. I grabbed Drakos Fang and cleaned the dust off it.

"Impressive skill young man" a man behind me told me.

I looked behind me and saw Professor Ozpin with a letter in his hand.

"Hello sir, what brings you here?" I questioned Ozpin.

"Just to invite you to my school" Ozpin told me.

"I am honored sir" I told him as he gave me the letter and began to leave.

I looked at the letter and opened it to find an acceptance letter to Beacon. I flew back to my clan to tell them that I was going to Beacon to hone my skills and gain knowledge. They cheered me on and I told them that I was packing so I could go to Beacon. Tomorrow and I'm going to Beacon. I hope I get to see my friends from Atlas and Mistral. Once I was done packing, I went to a port and got on a airship to Beacon.

"Here is to starting a new chapter in my life" I told myself as I looked out the window.

AN#2: I challenge you guys to know what Dawson's last name and weapons mean in English. Anyway hope you like and remember, if you have ideas or found an error, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shredder Trailer

AN: This is the last trailer, that means that once I post this, I won't start the first official chapter until I get 5 reviews or after a week has past.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

Somewhere In a forest...

"How come my boyfriend gets a ursa major while I got a weak beowolf major" a girl complained while walking.

The girls was Samie Shredder Vjollce, a 5.6 foot tall girl with long red hair and she carries a M61 Vulcan mini-gun with a built in chainsaw under it called S.H.E (Super Heavy Executioner). Her family had a tradition similar to her boyfriend's except that the best of the family go hunting a grimm major that the family chooses. That was how Samie got a beowolf major as a target.

Samie's PoV

Lets just hurry up so I could get home faster. Its getting dark here, meaning that more grimm will appear and I really don't want to get into a huge fight in the middle of the night. I walked for a little bit until I heard something in the distance. I pulled out my favorite weapon and sprayed a load of bullets at the sound. A few seconds later and pile of werewolf like body parts came into view. Soon a group of the black werewolf with bone armor called beowolfs got into view along with the head tall beowolf major. I activated the chainsaw under S.H.E and ran towards them (cue shatter me by Lindsay Stirling)

Third Person View

Samie ran towards the group of beowolves and started to chop them into pieces. Her first one was cut in half vertically and she continued onto her next grimm victim. Samie power slided while the next beowolf tried to slash at her face. At the time, Samie stuck the chainsaw in the beowolf's chest that tried to attack her, instantly ending the beowolf's life and began to disintegrate it to dust. more beowolfs appeared and began sprint towards Samie. She activated the mini-gun and began to mow down the groups of beowolves that were running towards her. She ran out of bullets after a few minutes and switched back to the chainsaw to finish off the rest of the beowolves that got out of the spray of bullets. She sliced a beowolf horizontally and decapitated a beowolf's head while getting closer to the beowolf major. The thing noticed and instantly ran towards Samie and knocked her down. The S.H.E drifted away from Samie while the Beowolf circled around her.

Samie's PoV

I lost S.H.E and I am currently being circled by a beowolf major, how could things get worst. Just like that, the beast pounced at me, so I rolled out of the way and made my way towards S.H.E while the beowolf major turned around and ran towards me. I knew I wouldn't make it to my weapon before the beowolf got to me, so I turned around and directed some of my aura into my fist. Once the beowolf got close to me, I punched the beast in the face, which broke half it's mask and made it wimper. That didn't last long, so I made my way towards S.H.E and picked it up. I pointed my weapon at the beowolf major the was snarling at me. The thing then ran towards me again, so I pulled the trigger and sprayed a load of bullets at it. Most of the bullets hit it's armor while some were able to hit it's body parts that doesn't have armor.

"Why are you so hard to take down you giant beast" I shouted at the thing while the giant beast continued to run towards Samie.

Third Person View

Samie activated the chainsaw once again and tried to attack the beowolf major, but the huge thing dodged her attacks and counter attacked while Samie blocked them. She was able to slice the spot she punched earlier and cut right through it, ending the beast's life. Samie finally sat down as she took a breather. That didn't last long though because somebody came up to her.

"That was a serious fight you had with that beowolf major" The man in question told.

"Who are you?" Samie asked the guy.

"I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon" Ozpin told Samie while she had a bewildered look on her.

"What brings you out here sir?" Samie managed to ask.

"To invite you to my school" Ozpin told her as he gave her a letter. "You might get to see your boyfriend there as well" Ozpin finished as he made his way into the forest.

Samie looked at the letter and opened it to see an acceptance letter to Beacon. Samie ran all the way home and showed them the letter. They were all proud and told her to pack up because it started in two days. Samie quickly ran into her room and packed her stuff and hugged her family and went out the door. She then went to the ports and boarded an airship that was heading to Beacon. Once on board, she looked at the glass and saw a beautiful view of the ocean.

"I wonder how life at Beacon will be?" Samie questioned as she continued to look out the window.

AN#2: remember, either I get 5 reviews of wait a week until I start the first official chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Red and Silver

AN: It has come to my attention that readers stop reading my stories right after the first trailer. Please if you have any ideas that would help with the story, then please review. Anyway, let's begin the first official chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

Somewhere in Vale….

Brandon's PoV

A day in Vale and I already beaten up a club full of guys with a girl with really long gold hair. It started with me meeting this girl at the entrance of the club.

A day earlier…

I stood in front of a club when a girl with really long gold hair entered. I decided to enter and get behind her. We opened the doors and the dubstep could be heard along with people dancing. I continued to follow her as I checked my dust. My uncle gave me some rare dust that is connect to my sembalance, which is to draw designs and project them. Anyway, I looked to my left to see a guy in a bowler hat talking to a guy. The girl walked up to the guy that talked to the bowler hat guy. I followed the girl when she turned around to face me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked me as she balled her hands into fists.

"Just wondering what a person like you would be somewhere here?" I asked back.

"Just don't distract me, ok" the girl told me.

"ok" I agreed as we both made our way to the counter.

The girl went to talk to the guy while I ordered a soft drink. I looked at the two as the girl grabbed his ...ahem private place while showing a picture of a person. I grabbed my soft drink as the guy directed the girl into the center of the club. It started to look ugly as the girl punched the guy all the way to the other end of the club, so I drew Light Switch and activated the special dust. I drew a symbol to enhance a person's fighting ability and pointed it to the girl. Her aura began to glow brighter and her launched herself into the air and came down and made a huge shockwave that knocked all the guys around her a few feet away. I walked up to the girl as some of the henchmen began to get up.

"Won't mind if I help you?" I asked the girl.

"feel free to help" she told me as her bracelets turned into gauntlets.

I readied myself as some of the henchmen began to run towards us with axe in their hands, when the girl fought the first few guys. I drew two arrows with a line going through both of them and placed my hand on it. Time began to slow down as I ran towards a group of the henchmen. I switched the dust to stone dust and waved Light Switch horizontally, launching a volley of sharp stones at my targets. Time began to speed up as the stones pinned my targets to the walls.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked the person as I kicked a guy in the face.

"Names Yang, what is yours?" Yang asked me as she punch a guy down.

"My name is Brandon" I told her as two girls walked up towards us.

One was dressed in red and the other in white. I told Yang to deal with the red one while dealt with the white one. She nodded and ran towards the red one. the girl in white ran towards me and began to kick me, but I avoided the attacks and countered against them. She continued to attack me until I activated the ice dust in Light Switch and stabbed it into the ground. This move summoned a circle of sharp ice spikes around me that sent the girl a few feet away from me. The girl in white began to limp away as Yang sent the other one flying away. I walked up to Yang when I saw rockets, so I pulled out Silver Angel and began to shoot at them. Yang also fired some explosive ammo at the rockets. We saw the guy that Yang sent flying earlier holding a giant rocket launcher. I shot a round at him as he dodged it and turned his rocket launcher into a bat. He ran towards me as Yang punched him in the face. He got back up and swung at Yang. The guy sent Yang a few feet away, but I saw flames surround her as she ran launched herself towards the guy. He was able to block it and sent Yang flying again and pulled a few strands of hair off of Yang. I looked back at her as I saw her eyes change color from purple like eyes to red. I knew the guy was screwed because Yang was really pissed off. She launched herself towards the guy again and flames surrounded her as she punched the guy in the face. This sent the guy flying into the wall. Since no more guys were coming, we left and we talked about what happened. We got outside to meet a girl in a red cape and red object was behind her him.

"Yang, who is he?" the girl asked Yang.

"Ruby this is Brandon, Brandon this is Ruby" Yang introduced us as I said hi to Ruby.

Present day

Anyway, I was in Vale to get an order of dust from a store called From Dust to Dawn. I got a few feet away when a guy dressed similar to the guys from yesterday was sent flying through the store's window. I also saw somebody else that came out of the window. I got a closer look to see Ruby holding a giant scythe. I ran towards her and drew Light Switch.

"What's up?" I asked Ruby as more of the henchmen came out along with the guy wearing a bowler hat from yesterday.

"Nothing much, just trying to stop a robbery" She told me as she knocked down a few of the henchmen.

I drew the speed symbol and placed my hand on it. Once time began to slow down, I punched one of the henchmen in the face and kicked another in the stomach.

"I love to stay little red and silver, but I have somewhere to go" the guy in the bowler hat told us as he fired an explosive round at us. I drew a shield and placed my hand on it, which created a force field around me and Ruby. Once the smoke settled, we saw the man climbing the ladder.

"Permission to go get the guy?" Ruby asked the shopkeeper.

He nodded, so me Ruby raced up the wall and got on the roof. We saw him halfway on the roof.

"Persistence you two are" the guy complemented us.

That was when a bullhead arrived. "End of the line for you two" the man told us as he threw a fire dust crystal at us. He fired a round at it and the crystal exploded. I was too slow to create a shield, but a saw something in front of me the blocked the explosion. I looked up to see one of the staff members of Beacon I saw at the tour, which I think her name was Glynda Goodwitch. I got me and Ruby up as used the debris to create a giant spear and launched it at the bullhead. That was when the Bowler hat guy entered the cockpit and a woman with glowing eyes came out and blasted the spear mid-air. That didn't stop the debris because the remaining debris began to hit the bullhead. Me and Ruby began to fire at the woman, but she blocked all our bullets. I decided to pull out Light Switch and activated the stone dust and slashed horizontally at the bullhead, which launched stone at it. I think we were too much for them because they flew away. Ruby looked at with awe.

"Your a huntress" Ruby told

An hour later

Me and Ruby were stuck in the police interrogation room. Mrs Goodwitch entered the room and displayed a video of us an hour ago.

"What you two did was brave" began,"and undisciplined" she told us as she swatted her riding crop near Ruby's hand. "If it was me to decide your punishment, you would be in big trouble, but I am not the one deciding" told us as Ozpin enter the room.

"Hello sir" I greeted the professor.

"Hello " Ozpin greeted back.

He waved me off, so I left the room and waited outside for a few minutes until Ozpin and Ruby left the room. I asked Ruby what happened, and she told me she got accepted to Beacon. I congratulated her and told her that I was going too.

"How old are you?" Ruby asked me.

"I'm 16, why?" I asked Ruby as she gave me a shocked look.

She asked me how I got accepted to Beacon, and I told her that Ozpin requested me to Beacon. She nodded and told me that she was seeing me soon. I nodded and said goodbye to Ruby and went to the ports to get on an airship to Beacon.

AN#2: This is officially the longest chapter I made so far. Anyway, read and review and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Let The Games Begin

AN: welcome one and all to the mix up adventures of team BCDS. Anyway, I got nothing to say, so let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY.

At the entrance of Beacon…

Brandon's PoV

I walked around the campus for the fifth time today waiting for my cousin Weiss to show up on an airship from Atlas. A minute later and an airship ported. I checked it out to see Yang and Ruby exit an airship along with a guy running and covering his mouth until he reached a garbage bin. I laughed and walked up to the two girls.

"How's it going you two?" I asked the duo.

"Nothing much, you?" Yang asked me.

"Waiting for my cousin"I told the two as I saw an airship port that is from Atlas."That must be my cousin, see you guys later" I left the two and went towards the Atlas airship.

I arrived to see my cousin Weiss with loads of luggage behind her. "That is a lot of dust for one person" I told Weiss as she jumped back a little bit.

"I told you to stop scaring me, anyway, it's not just dust" Weiss told me as Ruby came by in a daze and ran into my cousin's luggage.

I ran up to Ruby and got her up as Weiss began to scold her. I tried to stop her, but she was not listening to me and began to wave a vial of dust, which some of it leaked and it got near Ruby. I knew was was coming, so I braced myself as Ruby was about to sneeze. Just like that, an explosion from the dust knocked me back a few feet. I saw the vial roll up to a girl in black reading, but didn't pay attention because I walked up to both of the girls and pulled out Silver Angel. I shot a round in the air, and was successful at gaining the attention of both of the girls.

"Enough is enough, Weiss stop scolding the young woman, besides it isn't her fault" I scolded my cousin as she looked down at the ground."we probably should get going" I told my cousin

"I'm sorry princess" Ruby half apologized, half mocked.

"Its heiress of the Schnee Dust Company actually" the girl I saw earlier walked up with the vial in hand.

"Finally some recognition" Weiss praised.

"The same company that uses controversial labor of faunus and questionable business choices" The girl finished.

I gave a pained look as Weiss gave a shock look. This made Weiss storm away.

"See you two later" I left for my cousin.

Coleman's PoV

Me and my girlfriend Samie were in the airship to Beacon and talked for a little bit until we arrived at Beacon and got off to see Brandon with his cousin Weiss. We decided that we should say hi to him, so we got behind him and said hello. He turned around he I could guess that he recognized us and said hello back and gave me a fist bump. Weiss greeted us and told Brandon that she was going to the hall. He said okay and Weiss left.

"How are things for you?" I asked my friend.

"Just peachy, just stopped an argument between one of my friends and Weiss" He told us as he did a quiet sigh."Anyway, I see that you two are still together" He told us as I smirked.

"Third year that we are together" I told Brandon proudly.

He nodded and told me that he was heading to the hall, so we tagged along as he led the way.

Dawson's PoV

I arrived a few minutes ago and began to walk towards the hall when I saw my three friends, so I got behind Brandon and pulled the hood he was wearing over his head. He turned around to punch me, but he saw me and stopped.

"That would of been bad if I didn't see you first" Brandon warned me as he gave me a fist bump. He told me that they were heading to the hall, so I followed them and arrived. I stayed with Coleman and Samie as Brandon went to find his cousin.

Brandon's PoV

I saw Weiss with Yang and Ruby and handed Ruby a pamphlet. I knew what that meant, so I poured a little fire dust on my hand and went up to the three. I grabbed the pamphlet and activated the fire dust, burning the piece of paper instantly.

"Why did you do that" Weiss complained.

"I don't want another of those incidents again" I told her as I poured the remaining dust into a canister.

That was when Ozpin arrived on stage and tested the microphone. Once he found it fine, he began to give a speech. I didn't pay attention, but I noticed that he seemed off then normal. I shrugged it off once the speech was all exited and wondered the school.

A few hours later….

It was time to go to bed, so put on my sleepwear, which is pants and a sweater and placed my weapons beside me.I was about to sleep when I heard Weiss complained, so I got up and went over to settle things out, but didn't after somebody blew out the candle. Day one done, tomorrow the initiation begins.


	7. Chapter 7

Initiation

AN: sorry for the long wait, anyway, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

The next morning…

Brandon's PoV

Light entered my eyes that prompted me to wake up. It took me a few minutes to get myself up. I looked around to see that Weiss already woke up and my friends were still sleeping. I grabbed my swords and gun and went to clean myself up when I walked past two girls and a guy in green. I remember the girl with the ginger head and the guy as Nora and Ren because I fought against them in a tournament I entered once, but I don't remember the girl with the blue hair, so I walked up to the three and said hi. Nora instantly remembered me and gave me a hug as Ren gave me a nod.

"I don't think we met, my name is Chlora Valkyrie" Chlora told me as I was still in a hug with Nora.

"Missed..you..too...Nora" I told Nora with the last few breaths I had left.

"I'm just happy to see you Brandon" Nora told me as she finally let me go.

I laughed a bit and told them that I was going to get breakfast, and all of them said ok and followed me. Nora was telling me her crazy stories while Ren and Chlora were correcting her. We arrived to the food hall and I went to meet with my cousin. The three went to grab their breakfast, so they said goodbye to me and left as I met up with Weiss. "How's my favorite cousin?" I asked my cousin as she was eating an apple

"I'm doing well, thank you very much" Weiss answered me.

I just looked around to see Nora talking to Ren with a pancake hanging out of her mouth while Chlora was laughing and Ren still eating his pancake properly. Weiss was done her apple, so we left the hall and went to where our weapons are stored at. We arrived and saw Yang and Ruby at a locker holding her scythe in compressed form. I gave a quick hi and continued to follow my cousin to our lockers. I got to mine and pulled out Sin Slayer, Light Switch, and Silver Angel with the special dust. I closed my locker to see Weiss talking to a person. I took a closer look and realized that it was Pyrrha Nikos. The four time Vacuo tournament winner. I walked over and said hi to her. She returned the greeting and continued to talk with Weiss. For a second, I saw the face where Weiss usually plots about stuff. That was when the blonde boy from yesterday came up to my cousin and tried smooth talking with her.

"Sir, what's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Name's Jaune" he replied as Weiss asked Pyrrha to get rid of him.

Just like that, Jaune was stuck to a locker with a red spear holding him in place. Me and Weiss walked pass him as I gave a sorry face to him while Ruby and Yang got behind me. I heard some metal shifting behind me, meaning that Pyrrha took out the spear.

20 minutes later…

All of the first year students got lined up at an edge of a cliff with launch boards under us. I was at the end of the left side of the line. Ozpin told us the basics about the whole thing. I heard Jaune asking a question. I think it was something to do about how to get into the forest. I heard something shift under me, so I knelt and pulled out Light Switch and stuck the tip of the blade into the ground below me. Jaune asked another question and that was when I got launched into the air. Air was rushing past me as I activated my special dust. I drew the wrap design and placed my hand on it mid-air, which warped me to the ground. I looked up to see the other students including Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha. I walked further into the woods that I believed was the way to the ruins told us about earlier. I didn't get to far as a beowolf, an ursa, and a boarbatusk was in my way. It was somewhat a challenge as the three rushed me at the same time. I stabbed the beowolf first and barreled out of the boarbatusk's spin attack and blocked the ursa's swipe at me. I countered against the ursa by spinning and slicing it in two. The boarbatusk tried again, but I kicked it into the air and stabbed it into it's stomach. The thing disintegrated and I went on my mary way when I came across Dawson fighting two beowolves. He decapitated one and cut the other one in two. I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me.

"We're partners now" I told him as I continued to walk towards the ruins.

Dawson took a couple seconds to process what just happened, but he was able to catch up to me. We were doing fine until we came across Ruby and Weiss as they were walking in a circle. "What's up?" I asked Weiss as she had her unhappy face on.

"We were walking in circles for who knows how long" Weiss told me as Ruby gave off an angry face.

"Then we are lost, I told you so!" Ruby yelled at Weiss.

"Fighting won't solve anything, just follow us, ok?" I asked the two as they nodded. We began to walk when I saw a giant shadow in the sky that was heading towards us. It took me a couple seconds to realize that it was a nevermore. It was too late though because Weiss and Ruby got snatched by it. Dawson already began to chase after it as I pulled out Sin Slayer and drew a warp drawing pointing at the nevermore. I placed my hand on it and I warped on the nevermore's back. I swung Sin Slayer so the blade could face towards the back. I stabbed it into the back and caught fire, but the fur stopped the fire and the giant bird dropped Ruby and did a barrel roll that sent me flying off the back of the nevermore. I directed my aura to my feet and braced myself. I landed in a huge dust cloud, but I was able to see Coleman, Samie, Yang, and the girl dressed in black. I said hello as Ruby yelled above me and crashed on top of me. She got off of me as I got back up and dusted myself off. Yang asked what happened when I heard an ursa come through the forest with Nora on top of it and Ren and Chlora following her. Then I saw Pyrrha running away from something when a deathstalker came out of nowhere with Jaune on it's stinger.

"Can everything stop for two seconds before something else happens" Yang yelled as nothing happened for two seconds.

"Now that is out of the way, how will we…" I stopped as I heard Weiss screaming through the air. That was when the deathstalker flung Jaune off of it's stinger towards Weiss. Jaune tried to be heroic by catching Weiss, but it took a moment before he realized that both of them was still in mid-air. they continued to scream until Dawson was able to catch them. He landed and dropped off the both of them. Weiss said thank you to Dawson but not to Jaune. I sighed and went to pick up the relic behind me. I saw a white king, so I took it and placed it in my pocket on my pants. I saw Coleman, Dawson, and Samie picked up the kings too. Everybody picked up a chess piece after me and my friends got ours.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl in black while she picked up her chess piece.

"My name is Blake" She told me as I saw the deathstalker running towards us.

'I got this" Ruby told us as she ran towards it.

Me and Yang tried to stop her, but it was too late and Ruby swung at the giant scorpion. Her attack didn't do much and it countered and it knocked Ruby a couple feet back. It tried again, but Weiss was able to create a wall of ice between Ruby and the beast. The nevermore screeched and sent forth a volley of sharp feathers towards Ruby. She tried to out ran them, but one snagged her cape. I don't know why, but I remember a movie about a guy designing a costume for his superhero ego and the guy that was helping him said no capes. Anyway, the nevermore sent more volleys of feathers towards Ruby. Yang tried to get to her, but the feathers got in her way and I saw fear in her eyes. Me and Weiss looked at each other and nodded at each other as I sheathed Sin Slayer and pulled out Silver Angel and fired at the feathers. I was able to redirect the feathers as Weiss used her semblance to reach Ruby and help her out. That was when I remembered the deathstalker as it broke through the ice wall and ran towards the duo. I drew the speed drawing and placed my hand on and ran towards the two. The thing was about to attack and I redirected the stinger to the left.

"Get to the cliff Ozpin told us about earlier!" I yelled at the giant group as the deathstalker recovered.

They followed my orders and they all went to the direction of the cliff we were suppose to go to. I ran away from the deathstalker and reached the others as we all arrived to the cliff.

Third Person View

In Ozpin's office

"Brandon continues to show how well his skills are in combat and planning" told Ozpin as he took a drink from his mug.

Ozpin was looking at the screen showing the group at the cliff.

"What artifact did you go for this year" asked Ozpin as he didn't respawned.

She tried to get his attention, but he was looking at the screen that was showing Ruby and Brandon.

Brandon's PoV

Back at the cliffs

"What now?" Weiss asked somebody as she was sitting down from exhaustion.

We tried to take down the nevermore, but it was to difficult. I looked over to see that Nora, Chlora, three people with Chlora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha had successfully defeated the deathstalker. I looked back to the nevermore as it circled around us.

"I have an idea" Ruby told us as Weiss gave her skeptical look.

It took a couple minutes for Ruby to tell us the plan. Weiss thought it was crazy. My friends thought it's going to be awesome. I thought it was crazy enough to worked, and Yang and Blake were ok with it. We took a couple minutes to set up the giant slingshot made with Blake's long bow and Weiss activated her glyph that propels. Ruby got on the bow and readied herself as I drew the increase power drawing and placed my hands on it. I looked over to see Ruby and Weiss's aura glowing brighter as Ruby signaled us to get ready. The nevermore flew by and Ruby told us to launch her. Weiss did and Ruby was sent flying through the air. Her scythe appeared and snagged the giant bird's throat and pinning it against the cliffside. Weiss summoned more glyphs on the cliffside and ruby began to run on them. Once Ruby got to the top, she decapitated the nevermore's head clean off. I was cheering and all of us started to climb the cliff. we got to the top to see bullheads ready to carry us back to Beacon

At Beacon

"...Next team is team JNPR. The team members are Jaune Arc, Nora Valkryie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos with Jaune being the leader." Ozpin told the crowd as first year students listened to what team they belonged to. "Next is team RWBY. The members are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long with Ruby being the leader."

I wonder what team I'll be on.

"The next team will be team BCDS (Break Decision) and the members will be Brandon SilverSchnee, Coleman Morea Tricketea, Dawson Drakos Strata, and Samie Shredder Vjollce with Brandon being the leader." Ozpin informed the first year as my friends looked at me.

"Last but not least, team CRNO (Chrono). The team members are Chlora Valkryie, Rena TimeChill, Nexon Vex, and Orion Nightshade with Chlora being the leader." Finally finished as he told the first year students will be going to. My team got to our room, which is beside team JNPR and across from team CRNO. My team was tired from today, so the three of them went to bed. I stayed awake thinking over what just happened today. I just hope Weiss is ok with it.

AN: Sorry if some of the dialogue is off from the real thing due to lack of remembering.


	8. Chapter 8

Thoughts and Actions

AN: hello and hope your enjoying the story. Anyway, lets get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

Brandon PoV

In team BCDS dorm room

I woke up to see that my team was still sleeping. I got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up and get into my uniform. A couple minutes later and I got out of the bathroom in my uniform and my team just started to wake up. It would of been normal if we didn't hear a blowhorn from I believe to was team RWBY's room. I ordered my team to get ready as I walked over to team RWBy's room. I knocked on it as Yang said to come in. I walked in as Weiss was gave Ruby a death glare

"I see we are all awake" Ruby indicated.

"Class starts in 15 minutes" I told team RWBY as they all rushed to get ready.

I walked back to my team to see them ready already. They followed me as team RWBY rushed past us along with team CRNO. Team JNPR just peaked out their door as my team continued to walk towards class. We arrived and we saw team RWBY sat in the front. We sat behind them and beside team JNPR as professor Port entered the room. I remembered from the tour that he was the one that talked about his youth (doesn't mean I believe him). He walked to the front of the class and introduced what the subject we were in was. After a couple minutes of him rambling about what it was and his youth (how it happened, I don't know) and he started to talk about what makes a good huntsman. I looked over at team RWBY to see Weiss getting angry at Ruby as she was balancing stuff on her finger (Total skill alert) when professor Port mentioned one of the few things required of a huntsmen. It got worse for Weiss as Ruby picked her nose after Port told us the second requirement of being the huntsmen. What really made Weiss mad was when Ruby made a picture of professor Port with stink lines above his head and was named professor poop (I might've smirked at it). That was when professor Port asked the class who thinks that they have the requirements of being a huntsmen. I knew that Weiss might raise her hand, so I did what any family member would, i raised my hand too.

"What do we have here, two people, alright both of you come down here with your stuff" professer Port told us as I went to get Sin Slayer.

I returned to class as I saw two boarbatusk in a cage. I got up beside Weiss and looked at the cage. Weiss gave a scoff look at the cage as professor Port told us about something. Soon he released the two grimm and both of them came towards us. I dodged the attack of one of the boarbatusk as Weiss dodged her boarbatusk attack. I struck back by kicking my boarbatusk in the air and I stabbed it in the center. The thing died and I looked over at Weiss as she was having a harder time with her grimm. I heard team RWBY cheering for her as Ruby gave advices. It didn't do well because Weiss was getting mad and told Ruby to shut her lip. That was enough for me as I threw Sin Slayer at the other boarbatusk, impaling it and causing it to burn and die. Weiss looked at me with an angry look, but I shot back with a warning look. She then stormed off as I grabbed Sin Slayer off the pile of ash and dust. I ran out of class to catch up to her.

"Weiss you're never like this, what is the problem?"

"Nothing is wrong!" She shouted at me as I gave a sad look. "I'm sorry Brandon, it's just unfair that a girl that is younger and immature than me gets to be leader"

"I can only tell you that life is unfair, like it or not. I think you should take a walk to think over it" I told Weiss as she nodded in agreement.

I left Weiss and headed towards the forge area to make a special gun for me when I ran into Professor Ozpin. "Hello sir, didn't mean to run into you" I apologized to him.

"You don't need to, I was coming to see you" Ozpin told me as he took a sip from his mug.

I let him continue as he told me that he recently talked to Ruby about being a leader. He even said the same thing to me that he said to Ruby.

"Is that why the moon is in it's state?" I asked Ozpin as he gave bewild face.

"No Brandon, it was not me" Ozpin told me after he straighten himself.

"Okay, I gotta go now" I told Ozpin as I ran past him.

I arrived to the forge and went straight to the scrap pile left by other huntsmen in training. I got everything I needed when Ruby came up behind me and asked what I was doing. I turned around and told her that I was going to make a weapon. She jumped up and down with excitement and asked if she can help. I thought about it and then it struck me. I asked Ruby to get few of Yang's explosive shotgun slug rounds. She nodded and asked why. I told her that I want my weapon to pack a punch. She said ok and ran to her dorm I walked up to a forge and dropped my load as Ruby arrived with the rounds I asked for. I thanked her and I placed them beside the objects and started to burn the coal in the forge. I waited for it to reach a certain heat. Once it got to what I wanted, I threw some of the metal scrap into the fire and again waited for the metal to smelt. While I waited, I told Ruby that I was going to make a under/over double barrel lever action shotgun that uses buckshot and explosive slug rounds.

"That sounds so cool!" Ruby fangirled over my soon to be shotgun.

"You're a fanatic about weapons, aren't you?" I asked her as she gave me a smile.

"How could you tell?" She asked me as she gave me questioning look.

"Because I am one too" I answered.

She helped me to make the frame of the shotgun and I was able to make the mechanism to make the shot gun to work. Overall, we did a good job and it looked awesome. The color was black and had hand shaped designs on it.

"I think I'm going to call it Shadow Hand" I told Ruby as she thought it was awesome.

I started to work on the round that was going to be in Shadow Hand, so I grabbed the two different shogun rounds and begun to tweak them. It came out with a 3cm tall, wide, and long shotgun round. I placed two in Shadow Hand (because that is the maximum rounds the gun can take) and headed to the training hall to test it on a target.

I arrived and activated two drones and I got to the other side of the hall. Two seconds later and the two droids came after me. I rolled to the right and pointed to the droid's head and fired. The shotgun launched shrapnel rounds and a flare like round to the droid's head and it took the whole top half of the droid's body off. The other one tried to do a sneak attack on me, but I swung my weapon around and it connected with the droid's head. It stumbled back a bit, just long enough for me to fire the next shot at it's chest. Nothing was there after the next second. I was about to go when I felt something wet coming down my left face. I placed my hand on it and instead of feeling blood or water, I felt something hard. I went to the closest mirror to see what was on my face.

"No no no no no!" I began to shout after looking at my face. The whole left face was different. The hair on the left turned to a pitch black color, the face had red lines along my left face, and my left eye was completely black with a red dot in the middle. I felt my head hurting and I ran to my cousin's room. I covered my left face as I arrived and knocked on team RWBY's door. Ruby opened the door.

"Hello Brandon, something wrong?" Ruby asked me as I nodded.

"Can I see Weiss?" I asked back as she nodded as she called Weiss.

She came out and I dropped my hand that was covering my left face. She had a horrified face and told Ruby to get back inside. Ruby did and Weiss came out and closed the door.

"When did this happen?" Weiss asked me as she summoned a glyph over my left face.

"When I finished my weapon testing" I told her as I felt my left face going back to normal.

Once my left face was back to normal, I thanked Weiss and began to return to my room.

"Remember to come see me if it happens again" Weiss told me as I nodded.

I went into my room and went straight into my room to catch some shut eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Bullies and Punishment pt.1

AN: Let's get started with the story

In Beacon

Brandon's PoV

"I want to know what happened awhile ago!" Ruby questioned me as we were going to combat class.

"Let's just say I have a curse" I told her as we arrived

We arrived to class at the last second. Combat class was full of teams and was selecting who will be fighting who. I entered and went to my team and waited for the fight. It didn't take long when four names. It was duo battle with me and Jaune facing Cardin and Sky. Me and Jaune stood up and made our way to the center. Considering that Cardin was bullying Jaune, I wasn't letting him go without a few scratches. I took out Shadow Hand and loaded it as Cardin brought out his mace.

"No fetal injuries" told us as all four of us nodded.

She counted us off and once she reached one, all four of us were at each other. I shot a round at Sky that sent him flying through the air. He landed in the crowd. I looked over to see Jaune trying to hit Cardin, but he kept being swatted to the side. I looked at Jaune's aura to see his in the red, so I cocked my shotgun that made a click-click sound and pointed it at Cardin's back.

"That will be enough for today" told us as I placed Shadow Hand in its sheath and went to pull up Jaune. That was when told the students the rules about auras.

Coleman's PoV

I saw Brandon help Jaune up as Cardin shot a dirty look. For a second, I thought I saw half of Brandon's face go completely different. Cardin must of noticed because he jumped back a little bit and ran away from Brandon. Brandon shrugged it off and he called us to meet him for lunch.

Me, Samie, and Dawson arrived to see Brandon and the others talking about something. I sat down and asked what they were talking about.

"Were talking about how Cardin is being a bully to Jaune and the faunus" Brandon told me as Nora sat up excited.

"We could break his legs!" Nora shouted

That was when Brandon Poured some of his special dust on his hand and drew his speed design. After he drew the design, he was already on his way and Cardin let go of a bunny faunus ear and held his knee. Brandon was able to be seen again with a smirk on his face.

"You little piece of…" Cardin didn't finish as Brandon kicked him in the stomach and returned to his seat and continued to eat his food. Everybody was looking at Brandon with either shock or a smile. Cardin was not happy and tried to come over, but Brandon looked at him and I saw half of his face change again. Cardin began to walk away with fear in his eyes and his team followed him. I looked back him and his face still looked the same.

"Brandon, what is wrong with you?" I asked him as one half of his face was forming a devilish smirk.

"Oh no" Weiss sighed as she formed a glyph over Brandon's face as his face was going back to normal. Once his face was normal, He looked around and noticed our expressions. He sighed and told us that it was a curse.

"When did this start?" Blake asked him as he sighed.

"Two centuries ago" He told us.

We were about to continue as we all noticed that it was about time for history class. I told him that this wasn't over, and he nodded as he drew his warp design and warped to class.

Brandon's PoV

I arrived as I the others just ran down the hall. We all sat down as Professor Oobleck began class. When he started, he started fast because he started his rant from yesterday about the great war between faunus and humans. Before he could continue, he asked the class if they were subjected due to their faunus heritage. Some raised their hands including the rabbit faunus I saved earlier. That was when Oobleck complained how it was terrible. He then continued his rant as I wrote down each word that was important. I looked over to Jaune to see him sleeping and Cardin was about to launch something towards Jaune. I drew a crosshair design with my special dust and placed my hand on it and launch a quick beam towards the piece of paper Cardin was about to launch and disintegrated it. That probably caused attention because Oobleck rushed up to me and was about to ask me something.

"please don't play around, anyway do you know what unique trait the faunus had that helped them?" Oobleck asked me as I thought for a minute.

"Night vision sir" I told him as he gave a satisfied look. He continued his lecture as Cardin made a rude comment about how this class was boring and another rude comment about faunus.

"At least they're better than you, considering that you weren't listening to the whole class" I shot back as Oobleck gave a look at Cardin.

"Can Cardin stay behind for extra assignment" Oobleck ordered as everybody started to leave. I woke Jaune up and told what class was about and what Cardin was about to do. He thanked me as we met up with Pyrrha.

"Jaune, can you come with me?" Pyrrha asked him as he nodded. They left as Cardin came out. He was about to shoulder bash me as I tripped him that sent him flying into the girls bathroom that was close by.

"Nice try Cardin" I yelled at him as I went to the roof to relax.

I arrived to see Pyrrha walk by as Jaune stood there. I asked what happened and Jaune told me that Pyrrha asked him to train him, but he didn't want any. I sighed and told him that it was a bad decision. He told me he doesn't want help and be treated as a damsel in distress. I told him that he was being ridiculous, but he was being stubborn, so I told him to think about what me and Pyrrha said. I left him there as I went back to my room to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Bullies and Punishment pt.2

AN: next chapter will give you information about team BCDS and team CRNO.

Dawson's PoV

I woke up to see Brandon already up with all his stuff and he went out the door. I know that today we're going to Forever Falls to get some saps for Professor Peach, but what is Brandon doing at this time of day, which is 6:00 am. I didn't dwell in it too much, so I went back to sleep.

Brandon's PoV

I exited my room to go get myself some food before training. I guess I wasn't the only one doing the same thing because Yang and Pyrrha was up as well. I walked up to the two and began to talk to them.

"Why are you two up?" I asked the two as I grabbed my breakfast.

"I wanted something to eat before we go" Yang told us as we got to a table.

"I'm planning on training before we go" Pyrrha told us as I nodded.

I told her that I was also going to train before we go. She then asked if I wanted to train with her and I said yes. She seemed happy and both of us left to the training area as I said goodbye to Yang.

We arrived and instantly Pyrrha drew her weapons. I didn't and went into my ready position.

"Are you not going to use a weapon Brandon?" Pyrrha asked me.

"No, and don't hold back" I ordered Pyrrha as she began to rush me. I dodged to the right as Pyrrha smashed her sword on the ground where my left body should be. I jumped back as Pyrrha tried to strike me at my waist. Although I needed to train on my movement, I was getting bored, so I started to strike back. I directed some of aura into my arms feet as Pyrrha was blocking my attacks. I saw an opening and I took it as I dropped to the floor and swung my legs around that connected and tripped Pyrrha. I got back up as Pyrrha was on the ground.

"Need help getting up?" I asked her as I held out my hand. She nodded and grabbed my hand. She got up as Weiss entered to tell us that we were going now. I thanked her and I thanked Pyrrha for the training. She nodded as we met up with the others. I went to my team and they asked where I was. I said that I was nodded and we paid attention as instructed us to get sap from the trees around us. She also told us that the forest is infested with grimm. We all acknowledged and my team started to get the saps. I looked to my right when I saw Jaune with Cardin and his team heading into the forest. I thought something was up, so I told my team that I was going to see what Jaune is up to.

"Go ahead, I will keep everything under control" Coleman tried to comfort me as I gave him skeptic look. He gave me a smile and I decided to leave it there. I ran where Jaune went and arrived to see Jaune throw a bottle of sap at Cardin. I would give Jaune points for being heroic if it wasn't the fact that Cardin could easily beat Jaune in a fight. I ran after them after they started to drag him deeper into the forest.

It took me two minutes for me to catch up to team CRDL and Jaune, but I think I took too long because I saw an ursa major walk up to team CRDL. Everybody except Jaune and Cardin ran away from the ursa major and for a second, I thought that Russel made a comment about how huge the ursa was before he ran into the forest. Anyway, the ursa was about to swipe at Cardin when Jaune blocked the attack with his shield. I finally came to Jaune's aid when Jaune was sent flying towards me. I caught him as Jaune ran towards the ursa again only to be swatted away again. It was the third time Jaune was swatted away when Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby arrived. I pulled out my scroll to see how his aura is doing, only to see him with low energy. Jaune ran for a final strike. I thought the ursa was about to get him when I saw his shield shift really fast that it blocked the ursa's attack. That helped Jaune get into position to lung at the ursa and decapitate the giant bear. I looked towards the girls to see Pyrrha holding up her hands. I gave her a thumbs up and walked over to Jaune as he picked up Cardin and talked with him. Once Cardin left, I asked Jaune what he said to him. He told me that he told Cardin to leave him and his friends alone. I told him that it was a good decision and arrived with Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora.

"Don't worry , Jaune took care of the ursa major" I told her as she looked over to Jaune. He nodded as he pointed to the disappearing remains of the dead ursa major.

"Good work " congratulated him as we all started to get our saps.

Few hours later…

I just came back from helping Jaune train with Pyrrha and now Ozpin asked me to come to his office. I warped to his office and saw him drinking his coffee.

"You called me sir?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I need you to make contact with my spies" Ozpin told me.

I asked him where I was going to meet him, and he told me a warehouse near the port. He showed me on the map and I thanked him as I drew a warp design and warped to the warehouse. Once I arrived, I saw the guy with the bowler hat guy and a girl with ice cream colors all over her.

"You're the spy?" I asked him.

"Well if it isn't little silver" The man commented.

Well things were strange that day. I now know what the guy and girl was, which is Roman ( I don't watch the news) and Neo. We talked for a little bit until it was time for me to go. I punched him in the chest.

"What was that for?" Roman asked me as I drew the warp circle.

"That was when you tried to blow me up" I answered when I placed my hand on the drawing. I arrived to my room and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Team info

This chapter will have detailed information about team BCDS and CRNO and might add a small filler chapter.

Team BCDS:

Brandon SilverSchnee

age: 16

appearance: 6 feet tall, blonde hair, normally wears jeans, runner shoes, and a silver hoodie with his emblem, which is the silver version of the schnee symbol with flames on it. He has two combat outfits that have their pros and cons. The most common is the silver huntsmen outfit, which is a light silver chestplate, a full face helmet, gauntlets, and silver shin guards. The outfit is used for mobility and speed but it has low armor. The other outfit is the silver knight. The silver knight is a modified silver version of the atlas soldier uniform. The outfit has water and electricity dust weaved into it for shielding and swimming purposes. The armor gives very good armor but it is heavy and not easy to move in.

weapons: Shadow Hand (under/over double barrel lever action shotgun), Light Switch, Sin Slayer, and Silver Angel.

skillset: hand to hand combat, multiple sword techniques, guns, and heavy weapons.

weakness: has a curse called the curse of the crazy. The curse affects the unlucky victim by changing the person's appearance, turning them crazy, and makes them stronger and faster but drains the victim's aura really fast. Also has the weakness of defending his friends and family even when things look bleak.

greatest feat: single handedly took down a goliath on one of his trips to Forever Falls. Defended all of the trains he was assigned to.

theme songs: Monster by Skillet

Semblance: alchemy similar to the one in Fullmetal Alchemist

Coleman Morea Tricketea

Age: 16

appearance: he is an albino skin 5.7 feet tall guy that usually wears jeans, high top shoes, and a workout shirt. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

weapons: Land Breaker

Skillset: street fighting, hammers

weakness: doesn't act smart until needed and punches stuff when angered (causing his knuckles to bleed)

greatest feat: took down a group of ursai and an ursa major by himself, defended a town from a grimm attack by himself.

theme song: Rap God by Eminem

Semblance: gravity

Dawson Drakos Strata

Age: 18

appearance: he is a 5.11 feet tall dragon faunus that has four horns on his head. Two on his forehead, two on the side of his face. He usually wears a sweater, jeans, runners, shin guards, and gauntlets. his hair in curly and brown and has amber colored eyes.

weapons: Drakos Fang

Skillset: multiple sword techniques, crossbows, and fire

weakness: hates water

greatest feat: has a dragon cult that follows him, took down a king taijitu single handedly.

theme song: Dragonborn theme song (no doubt about it)

semblance: Dragon power: grow power absorbing scales, breaths fire, immune to fire

Samie Shredder Vjollce

Age: 15

appearance: she is 5.7 feet tall girl with long crimson hair. She usually wears a sweater, jeans, skateboarder shoes, and a backpack of bullets. Her eyes are blue.

weapons: S.H.E

skillset: big guns and weapons

weakness: sucks in hand to hand combat

greatest feat: took down a pack of beowolves and a beowolf major

theme song: Shatter me by Lindsey Stirling

semblance: telekinetically making bullets with anything

Team CRNO:

Chlora Valkryrie

Age: 16

appearance: she is a 5.10 feet tall and has long blue hair. She usually wears jeans, a hoodie, sneakers, shoulder pads, shin guards, and a chestplate. She has glowing blue eyes.

weapons: Ice's Wraith (10 feet tall cleaver made out of hard to destroy ice)

skillset: heavy sword techniques

weakness: fast targets, fire

greatest feat: she won multiple tournaments around Remnent.

theme song: Valkyrie

semblance: form and deform into snow

Rena TimeChill

Age: 17

appearance: she is 5.7 feet tall and her hair is light blue and gold. She wears a trench coat, t-shirt, jeans, and runners. Her eyes are gold and blue.

weapons: Call of the Frost (twin pistols that shoot small sharp ice spikes)

skillset: dual weapons

weakness: need dual weapons to fight.

greatest feat: professional grimm slayer

theme song: Hero by Skillet

semblance: can summon snowflakes that when it makes contact with something, they freeze in time.

Nexon Vex

Age: 17

appearance: he is 6.4 feet tall and he has dark grey hair and red glowing eyes. He usually wears a bodysuit that is covered in armor and wires.

weapons: Vision of the future (a sharp collapsable katana)

skillset: ninja sword techniques, hand to hand combat

weakness: very weak to physical attacks

greatest feat: slayed two deathstalkers in one minute

theme song: Lift your spirit by Unlimited Gravity

semblance: can go anywhere in time as long it's within the 10 minute mark.(back and forth)

Orion NightShade

Age: 17

appearance: he is 6,1 feet tall with black and yellow hair. He usually wears a trench coat, thin metal gauntlets, thin metal shin guards, and boots. His eyes are glowing green.

weapons: his semblance

weakness: aura based attacks

greatest feat: tricked a goliath into falling down a long canyon

theme song: Destiny The Taken King theme song

semblance: using his aura to create physical weapons

Project Tƛ

Brandon's PoV

I just finished welding something together when Chlora walked in.

"What are you doing" Chlora asked me as I drew the ƛ on the object.

"Just finishing up a secret project" I told her as I left and guided Chlora out of my room. Before I turned off the lights, I looked at the center of my room to see a slender-like frame mecha wearing knights armor. I turned the light off and left.

"I'll be activating you soon in combat" I muttered under my breath as I went to my dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

Fun Day

AN: this will be about the recent death battle with Yang and the secret Mecha.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

In Beacon

I just got off my laptop as Yang entered my room.

"What's up?" I asked Yang as she sat on one of the beds.

"The others are doing something and I decided to talked to you" Yang told me as I opened my laptop. "Guess what I found?" I asked her as I turned my laptop around. Once Yang saw it, she did a smirk. That was the indicator that the video was legit. "Care to tell me how you ended up on Death Battle and ended a character named Tifa?" I asked her as she shrugged. "It was acting, anyway people asked me to enter Death Battle, so I did" Yang answered as my scroll went off. "What's happening?" Yang asked me as I pulled out my scroll. "My secret weapon is done charging, we're not done this conversation" I told her as I went to my secret room that I managed to achive from Ozpin. I entered my room to see my unique dust being pumped into the mecha. Few seconds later and the dust stopped pumping into the giant robot. I drew an omega symbol and then I started to disintegrate and appear in the mecha. It felt like a metal version of my body and I tried to move my fingers. It worked perfectly and I moved on to my arms. All were doing well so I moved around my room. That was when Weiss came in.

"What is that?" Weiss asked me as she looked around for me.

"It's my secret weapon" I told Weiss as she jumped back.

"Brandon, are you in there?" Weiss asked me as I waved at her.

She then asked me were I got the giant robot. I told her that general IronWood gave one of his prototype mechs to me and I remodeled it.

She didn't continue and left as I got out. I activated the special dust and drew the warp symbol towards the Emerald Forest. The reason I was going there was because Ozpin told me that the grimm were getting restless. I arrived as the other team members arrived.

"Brandon, is that you?" Coleman asked me as I activated the ice dust.

"Yes it is me, now let's get going" I ordered my team as I started to knock down trees (not that I have something against them). My team followed me as I continued to smash down trees. We reached an open area when I saw two ursa majors, a pack of major beowolves, and lots of regular beowolves and ursai. I think they were doing nothing until we arrived. "Who wants what?" I asked the group. "We got the smaller ursai and beowolves" Coleman told me as Samie and Coleman ran towards the pack. "I will go for the major beowolves" Dawson told me as he flew towards the major beowolves. That left the two ursai majors. I in cased my arm in ice and ran towards the two behemoths. I punched one in the face as it flew a few feet back. The other tried to bite my back off, but I grabbed it by the neck and switched the dust. Now it was lightning and I activated it. This sent a current of electricity through the ursa until it went limp. I dropped the body and was about to continue until a beowolf major got on my back. I fell backwards and made the beowolf let go of me. Once it did, I turned around and I punched the thing in the face. It took a couple tries until the beowolf started to disintegrate. I got back up as the other ursa major waited for me. I ran towards it as it tried to slash the suit. I blocked and did a right hook on the beast's face. It staggered as I kicked it in the face hard enough that the head was sent flying.

Coleman's PoV

The group of grimm were getting harder to bring down as more started to appear, but a beam shot through most of them. We looked to see Brandon holding up and hand. I gave him a thumbs up as he moved on to help Dawson.

Dawson's PoV

I took down one out of six Beowolf majors, I was getting overwhelmed until Brandon came over and burnt one of the creature to ashes. The others ran towards him while I turned Drakos Fang into it's crossbow form and started to launch bolts at the pack. Some were able to impale themselves into some of the beowolves. The ones that got hit dropped dead and dropped to the ground.

Brandon's PoV

I activated the stone dust and launched a volley of sharp rocks at the pack and all of them dropped dead. Once we finished cleaning up the area of the forest, we began to hurry back to Beacon when I came across a glowing light blue stone. I picked it up and I warped to my room. I exited my mecha and I looked at the stone. It was really cold to the touch. I was continuing to research it when Ozpin called me to his office. I warped to his room (because I don't feel like walking all the way up) and saw my team there as well. "What's up?" I asked Ozpin as he started typing on his scroll. Soon a video popped up with a face I never saw before.

"I am coming to destroy your world" the creature in question said with a sharp, loud, and painful voice. "Who was that?" I asked Ozpin as he gave me a grim look. "The only name that came with it is Groryx" Ozpin told me as my face went pale. There was only one being that was named that. The ancient grimm king of the long lost grimm race called the Razor. "Are you sure that was Groryx?" I asked him as he nodded. "This is troubling news, until we know where he is coming from, all we can do is wait" Ozpin told us. "Sir, I want to ask you about this stone" I told him as I gave him the stone I found. He looked it over and gave it back. "Where did you find this?" Ozpin asked me.

"On our grimm extermination mission" I told him as he thought it over. "Do you know what that stone is?" Ozpin asked me again. "No sir" I answered. That was when Ozpin told us that the stone was from one of the few legendary weapons on Remnent. I looked over the stone again because I thought that it was impossible. That was when I had an idea. "Sir, what is the form of the weapon this stone belongs to?" I asked Ozpin. He told me that it belonged to a lance with a spear shaft called The Lance of the Omega. I asked him what it is made of and he told me that it requires the silver cross of the SIlverSchnee, the bones of the beowolves and the ursai, and also the stone in my hands. "Sir, you know the bones disintegrate with the grimm when they die" I told Ozpin as he smiled a little. "They would but the stone make sures the bones stay intact" Ozpin told me. After that, I told Ozpin that I was going to collect some grimm bones. "Why?" Coleman asked me as I was about to leave. "There was a reason I found this stone and since Groryx is coming, I should reforge a legendary weapon to fight him" I told him as Coleman felt a little jealous. "Don't worry Coleman, there is a team's worth of weapons that is under the omega name" Ozpin told us as I gave him a look. "What do you mean?" I asked Ozpin. "There was once was a team called OMGA that forged these legendary weapons to stop a very powerful enemy" Ozpin told us as everybody were intrigued about the information. "We now know what we need to get and make to stop an evil that will try to destroy us" I told my team as they agreed. "I will give you permission to go get the artifacts and pieces you need" Ozpin told us as I thanked him. "Sir, can we also invite a team to help us?" I asked him as he gave me a look. "What team will you want to join you?" Ozpin asked me as I gave him a knowing look. "Team CRNO" I told Ozpin as I left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hunt Pt.1

AN: Let the Groryx arc begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

Brandon's PoV

Emerald Forest

Me and Chlora were traveling through the forest where we belived was the location of the artifact that was needed for the lance. The artifact that we were looking for was the cross of the SilverSchnee. The back story of it was how one of my ancesters used it to summon a portal to wipe away a whole race of grimm from Remnant. Honestly I don't belive it but if it could do it, then I can see why it is required for the lance. We were also looking for some grimm bones. The types we're looking for are king taijitus, ursai majors, a pack of beowolves, and some razors. The only problem is that the razors was not seen on Remnant in a millania. I pulled out my scroll and called Coleman.

"Coleman, do you know where the cross is?" I asked Coleman.

"I told you it was in the forest somewhere" Coleman told me as sighed annoyed of my common asking.

Coleman's PoV

Emerald Forest-Initiation day

Me and Samie were walking to the ruins where the artifacts were. We were doing fine until we came across some grimm I never saw before. These ones were humanoid and had daggers as fingers. They also had no eyes of a mouth and there main color was white. Except I might have smashed one in the face and thee color turned from white to black instantly. I knew they were mad because they were randomly teleporting towards us at full speed. One got close enough that I smashed one in the face. Samie got out her weapon and started to mow down some of the grimm. One got lucky and swated Samie to the right, and I didn't take that lightly and used my semblance to crush them. Once all of the grimm were taken care of, I walked towards Samie and got her back up. "Do you know what that cross is?" Samie asked me as I looked over to see a silver cross in a stone. I walked over to it and tried to rip out the cross so I could keep it so I could show Brandon, but the whole thing didn't budge. I tried it again but it still didn't budge. "Come on, we still have to get the artifacts" I told Samie as we started heading towards the directions where the ruins were.

Brandon's PoV

Me and Chlora continued to walk around the forest until I saw an entrance like arch with the trees making a dome shape top. I waved Chlora over as I entered the structure. My stomach felt off when I entered the structure, but I ignored it and pushed on until I saw something shiny. We walked towards it and saw five unknown grimm and a silver cross. My gut told me that it was the Razor. I brought out Sin Slayer and ran towards the razor. Chlora brought out Ice's Wraith and ran beside me and sliced the first one in half. I got within reach and thrusted my sword through one of the razor's throat, which caused it to burn and disintegrate. The rest turned black and teleported towards us as Me and Chlora ran towards them. I sliced one in the head as Chlora swung her weapon like a baseball bat and sliced her target in two and turned it into ice. I ran towards the cross when a razor jumped on my back and I fell onto the ground. I was able to turn around to see the razor about to slice me into pieces when Chlora sliced the thing off me. "Thank you Chlora" I thanked her as she gave me a thumbs up. I walked up towards the cross again and looked over it. It had two words on it, Silver and Schnee. I placed my hand on it and it literally floated off the rock and landed on my hand. Soon grimm started to appear and surround us with hate in their eyes. All we need is to get the grimm bones and then the lance will be ready to be formed. Luckily the grimm bones I need are here with me and Chlora. I brought out Shadow Hand and aimed at one of the ursa majors. One of the grimm roared and I fired at the ursai's head blew off. The rest of the grimm started a stampede towards us. I shot another shot and switched it out for Light Switch. I drew a circle around us and I smashed my and into the ground. This caused the circle to expand and cut down the grimm that got hit with the circle. All that was left was grimm bones, so I made a remark.

"Time to make the weapon from the carcass of the enemy" I told Chlora.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hunt pt.2

AN: Now for Coleman to get his weapon.

Coleman's PoV

Me and Orion were on a bullhead when we arrived to an abandoned city looking for the stone of the hammer of the Omega. I sighed because I have horrible luck and we have to look around a huge city full with grimm.

"You ready for a day of searching stones?" I asked Orion as he nodded and dropped into the city. I followed him and landed right beside him with Land Breaker in my hand. Beowolves saw us and ran towards us until Orion summoned a couple of glowing daggers and threw them all at the grimm. Not one grimm survived and we went on our way around the city. I searched everywhere for the stone I needed but couldn't find it and grimm started trying to rip us apart, but Orion was able to hold them off. An hour later and still nothing was popping out. I was about to give up until I saw some grimm surrounding something. I used my semblance to crush the grimm. I walked over to see what the grimm was protecting, and it was a smooth dark blue/yellow stone. I knew at that moment that it was the stone. "Orion I found it!" I yelled at Orion as he came over.

After a couple hours of rest, me and Orion went to the bullhead to head back to Beacon to find out where to find the next half of the weapon. I pulled out my scroll to call Brandon. "Hey man, I found the stone, did you find your cross?" I asked Brandon over the scroll.

"Yeah I did, I'm about to put it together, also I got the location of the artifact that is associated with your weapon." Brandon told me as I thanked him and hung up. A couple hours later in the night, we arrived and Brandon gave me a map in a cave in Vacuo. It said it was the trials of the Omega. "You sure it's here?" I asked Brandon as he nodded. "It was the only place that mentioned the artifact that is associated with your weapon" Brandon told me as I nodded and went to the pilot of the bullhead and told him to drive us the location. He said ok and started the bullhead and me and Orion went on our way to the cave.

Day two of our search and we finally arrived at the cave in Vacuo where we were supposed to find the artifact. I would understand why people didn't try to steal or enter it because skeletons of people who tried to rob it. Me and Orion entered and saw a few sets of traps. One was the signature wall of dart shooter, saws, and ghosts. Yes I said ghosts because there is literally a group of ghost in armor and armed with swords were guarding the door into a different room. I sighed and threw Land Breaker and broke the saws, triggered the dart shooters and emptied them, and reached the ghost, but they caught it mid-air. That wasn't the weirdest part because the ghost then started to look like me, Brandon, Dawson, and Samie. The one that looked like me had Land Breaker and ran towards me. I grabbed the hammer when it was above me and Orion summoned a dagger and threw it at the ghost. Instead of going through it, it actually impaled itself and the ghost disappeared. I held Land Breaker properly and smashed the hammer into a ghost, but it went through it. I thought about the stone, so I brought it out and placed it on the hammer. I tried again and it actually hit the ghost and it disappeared. Orion threw another knife at the one that looked like Brandon and I hit the one that looked like Samie. Bothe ghost disappeared and we approached the door the ghost were trying to defend.

We entered to see razors and the handle of the lightning hammer. I threw Land Breaker and I power slided towards the handle. I grabbed it and the stone I had teleported on to the handle and it became stuck on it. A razor was behind me so I brought the handle to block the grimm's attack, but the stone launched a stream of electricity and ripped out all of the bones of the razor and the bones started to form around the stone. It started to shape into a hammer, so I ran towards the razor and picked up Land Breaker and smashed the razors. The bones from the fallen razor came towards the stone and soon the stone was surrounded with grimm bone and looked like an hammer. "I guess this means I have the hammer" I told Orion as I looked over the weapon. We were about to leave when a grimm I never saw before smashed through the door we entered through. This looked like a mix of an ursa and a razor. Orion tried to attack it but he got swatted to the side. I threw the hammer and a link of electricity between me and the hammer formed. Once the hammer smashed into the grimm, an explosion of electricity formed and the grimm was sent flying. The hammer returned and I looked at it in awe. That didn't last long because the grimm got back up and ran towards me. I smashed the hammer in the ground and a shockwave sent the grimm flying again and I threw the hammer again. The thing tried to grab the hammer, but I flared my aura and lightning shot from the hammer and struck the grimm.

Orion summoned two swords and ran towards the grimm. The thing summoned a bone like sword and tried to smash Orion, but Orion parried the attack and countered the attack with a vertical strike. It scratched the thing, but it swatted Orion away again. While the thing launched Orion into a wall, I ran then jumped onto the things back and smashed the hammer on it's back. This was too much for the grimm because the thing collapsed and started to disintegrate with something popping out of it. It was a crystal dust that held a unique color I have never seen before. It had Silver and black with a gold and blood red outline with a very strong dust like feeling. I stuck it into my pocket and got Orion back up to head back to the bullhead.

Couple hours later…

Me and Orion came back and saw Brandon with his lance. "How is it?" I asked him as he shrugged. "I just came out of my history with my curse" He told me as I remembered the stone and brought it out. I showed him and I told him to take it. As soon as I gave it to him, the stone made a gun shape that looked like Silver Angel, so Brandon brought out Silver Angel and stuck the stone close to the gun. Just as he did that, the stone flew straight towards the gun and fused with it. Now it has a permanent crosshair that Brandon would draw to fire a laser and and three circles that got smaller as the sights. Brandon raised it in the air and shot a round, and just like the his semblance, fired a beam of light in the air. He also turned it into it's knife form and the first two things I see is how the blade is made out of pure silver light and how Brandon turned the bowie knife form into a trench knife form. Brandon then swung the knife around then converted it back to gun form and holstered it. " I'm going to test the lance" Brandon told me as he boarded a bullhead that was going to the Emerald Forest.

AN: sorry for the long wait, had hard time concentrating on this story.


	15. Chapter 15

History and Present

AN: this is a intermission chapter between the hunt pt.2 and the hunt pt.3.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

At Beacon..

Brandon's PoV

I was currently working on my lance while Chlora looked behind me to see how I was doing. I kept telling her I was fine, but she continued to check on me. I got the stone into the cross, so now I have to make the spear shaft and the lance with grimm bone. I sighed because this would be a hard task and tried to find pieces to fit, but none of them did. I lifted the cross up and flared my aura to make it do something, and something did because the bones started to form around the cross and soon the thing was complete, but I saw a ghost like person in front of me.

"Greetings descendant of Arc SIlverSchnee, what is the reason to form this mighty weapon?" the ghost asked me as I bowed.

"I need this weapon to banish a great evil of this world, Groryx the razor king is coming to destroy us" I told the ghost as it looked at me.

"You have the curse of the crazy, you are trying to fight it off, but there is a history you should know about it" the ghost told me as it tapped on my forehead.

The next thing I knew, I was in a forest that looked like the one where I found the cross. Except this one is filled with razors and people that is dressed like grimm. The only thing from history class that clicked was how in the times of old, people would praise the grimm as holy beings, so they were targets by huntsman. I saw the ghost beside me and it told me that this was a shrine towards Groyrx. That was when an older guy with what looked like Light Switch and Silver Angel smashed through the tree with a huge razor/ursa mix behind him. I got a good look of the guy and it was my ancestor Arc SilverSchnee. He was the best fighter in the whole line of SilverSchnee. He got back up and shot the gun at the beast and the thing's head blew off. He then looked over at the humans and razors as they got into fighting positions. The first thing he did was draw the face of the thing he killed and the thing he just killed appeared with the color of silver instead of black and white. The thing attacked the razors and Arc walked over to the pedestal in the center where the worshipers were. He only got to the first step when the pedestal exploded and something came through. It took a minute for the thing to form and the result was horrifying. It had a human body, but it had nevermore wings on it's back, multiple grimm horns on the back of it's head, has a long skirt made out of nevermore feathers, and it has a long, wicked looking sharp sword made out of grimm bones. At that moment, I knew only one thing could be this horrifying. It was Groryx, the razor king.

"You dare try to destroy my shrine?! Prepare to suffer the wrath of the razor king!" Groyrx roared as he lifted his arm.

Arc began to float off the ground and he tried to struggle free, but it was useless and dark energy started to form around Groryx's hand. This dark energy floated towards Arc and it landed on his face and dug into his face. Arc shook violently as his face started to change from his normal face to a mask like face with red lines coming down his face, and that was when I knew that this was how the curse began. "Now all your future descendents will have this curse" Groryx told Arc as he fell down back to the ground.

Me and the ghost returned to my dorm and Chlora looked at me. "You ok? you looked at the lance for a couple minuted" Chlora told me as the ghost appeared beside me. "You now know how the curse came to be. Groyrx made it as a punishment, but it could be his downfall" the ghost told me and disappeared. I looked at the lance and then told Chlora that I was going to test my lance. She said ok and left as I made my way towards the bullhead.

An hour later….

After Coleman gave me the silver crystal, I got on a bullhead and went towards the Emerald Forest to test out the lance. I arrived a couple minutes later and I jumped into the forest. "Let's go see what this lance can do" I mumbled to myself. I looked around to see what I researched was the juggernaut with a couple of razors. I stuck the lance side down into the ground. Ice started to float towards my back then it formed wings on my back. The grimm took notice and they ran towards me, and I twirled the lance around and tapped the ground twice. Soon the ice wings turned into ice shards and launched towards the grimm and shredded them to pieces. Ursai arrived and ran towards me as I got Silver Angel and fired a couple beams of silver light. Two of the ursai died, but the ursa major behind them walked up to me and roared. I turned Silver Angel into it's trench knife formed and stabbed the behemoth in the head. The thing dropped and I sheathed my weapon.

I called a bullhead and I returned back to Beacon to see Chlora waiting for me with her arms crossed. "What took you sooo looong?" Chlora complained as I took out the lance and Silver Angel. "To try out these two" I told her as she still seemed a little mad. "I better get something out of this" Chlora indicated as I looked at her. "What do you have in mind?" I asked her as she smiled. "There's going to be a cool movie coming out and I want somebody to come with me" Chlora told me as I was beginning to see where this was going. "Let me guess, you want me to come with you?" I asked her as she nodded. I asked when the movie was starting and she said that it will start in an hour in Vale. I nodded and told her to get ready as I headed towards the airship to Vale.

That was when Ozpin told me to visit Roman at the warehouse again, so I told Chlora to meet me at the movie theatre and I warped towards the warehouse. I arrived to see Neo and Roman playing cards. "Please don't tell me you called me to just play cards with you, I am currently taking a girl to the movies" I told them with a fake annoyed face. "Funny one aren't you. Anyway, my employer told me to collect a lot of dust around Vale" Roman told me as I nodded and told them I was going. "How cute, little silver has a date" Roman somewhat mocked me as I brought out Silver Angel. "This thing could shoot lasers now and it won't feel good" I told Roman as I drew the warp symbol and warped towards the movie theatre. Chlora arrived and we entered the theatre.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hunt pt.3

AN: We're almost ready for team BCDS to fight Groryx.

Somewhere in Vacuo…

Dawson's PoV

Me and Nexon just arrived to a jungle full of razors and juggernauts and only one thing was sticking out. There was a humanoid grimm in a robe and had a bone mask on it's face protecting the stone I need.

"you ready to destroy some grimm?" I asked Nexon as he nodded.

"Let us deal with these monsters" Nexon told me as he jumped towards the juggernauts while I fired a couple of bolts at the grimm. Some grimm fell down to the ground dead and some just deflected off the rest. I then switched Drakos Fang into its sword form and jumped off the bullhead. One juggernaut got behind me and slammed its fist on me. I just had enough time to swing my wings around to stagger the grimm long enough for me to decapitate the grimm. Nexon sliced a couple of razors at once. The witch like grimm launched a volley of dark energy at us, but I rolled to my right and avoided it. Nexon did the same and he jumped towards the grimm and tried to slice it, but the thing summoned a bubble of gas that stopped Nexon and he started to choke.

"Grroyrrx will rise to destroy you alllll!" The witch like grimm hissed at me as I activated my semblance and fired a blast of fire at the witch. The thing started to melt until it was nothing (sounds like the alternate version of the death of the evil witch of the west) and Nexon fell out of the bubble and started to breath again. "You okay?" I asked Nexon as he nodded. "That was cutting it close" Nexon told me as I laughed at the remark and I got the red and glowing orange stone. I called for a bullhead and an hour later, the bullhead arrived and we returned to Beacon. On the way to Beacon, I researched what grimm we faced, and it was another ancient grimm that served Groryx called the Reapers. They were the most powerful magic based grimm that were the most hunted grimm of all time. I guess the researching took most of my time. because we arrived and Brandon was holding two heavy looking stuff on each hand. I jumped off and walked up to Brandon to see what he had in his hands. "What do you have in your hand?" I asked Brandon as he gave it to me. "It is a prototype meanuver gear that has multiple functions. I call it the SilverSchnee Multi-Purpose Assault Gear or SSMPAG for short" he told me as I got the other one for Nexon. "How many of these do we have?" Nexon asked Brandon as he started. "We only have one for each member of team BCDS and CRNO" Brandon told us as I got mine on. It was like an exo-skeleton for the top half of the body. On the hip was a launcher on each side of the hip that had two barrels. One probably shot an explosive round and the other shot something else. "The thing comes with a handle that shoots explosive rounds, launch grappling hooks and the last trigger activates the boost that will send you flying" Brandon told as I got the handle with the three handles. That was when I noticed that the launcher could climb up the back and towards the arms. "Note that by using the SSMPAG, you can't use any other weapons unless you integrate the weapon to the handle" Brandon told us I nodded and I brought out Drakos Fang and stuck the handle into the slot on top of the SSMPAG handle. Once Drakos Fang's handle went through the other handle, the SSMPAG handle formed around the handle and now Drakos Fang is part of the SSMPAG. I told him that these stuff looked like they came out of a cartoon. Brandon told us that he did and he told us the information of the artifact for my weapon I'm forging.

Brandon told me it was in Mistreal. He also told me it was in a cave on a canyon near the shores. I gave him a sarcastic thanks considering that it was not more detailed. Brandon noticed and he told us that he could of told us that it was only in Mistreal only and we could of had a long time trying to find the cave. We then left and we got on a bullhead to get to Mistreal.

A couple of Hours later…

We finally found the cave and we jumped into the entrance. I played around with the SSMPAG and figured out it worked. We entered to see a corridor full of lit torches and something down there. I shifted a launcher onto my arm and got Drakos Fang on the other and we walked down the long corridor. We continued until we found a huge room full of the reapers along with a dragon like grimm that was highly famous back in the dark days called the shadow drakos and the beast had a sharp sword like blade on it's chest. I decided to strike first and fire an explosive round at the dragon and the thing fell down to the ground.

"Get the introuderrrsss" one of the reapers ordered as the rest flew towards us. Nexon zipped past me at breakneck speed and he decapitated five reapers in one second flat. The rest of the reapers flew towards me. I fired some rounds at the reapers then I fired a grappling hook to bring one to me and then I punched it. I was about to fire another round until Nexon flew past me. I looked behind me to see Nexon past out and that was when the shadow drakos roared and all the reapers got out of the way. "You shall not get out of here alive!" the dragon grimm roared as I activated my semblance and flew towards the beast as it blasts a wave of fire at me. Once it made contact, I felt stronger and I ram the dragon head on. This sent both of us crashing into the wall with a huge explosion. I got up and punched the dragon over and over and over again. "You're not much of a dragon are you?" I asked the dragon as I shot the explosive round in it's face. The thing disintegrated and the blade was all that was left and the stone I found flew from my pocket and formed with the blade.

Nexon got back up and killed all of the reapers all around him. All of the bones then flew towards the blade and soon the sword was formed. I picked it up and integrated it with the empty handle of the SSMPAG. Then I placed both launchers on my hip and I fired grappling hooks and launched myself into the air. My omega sword had flames appearing all over it and I swiped the sword vertically and it launched fire at the reapers. The fire caught three reapers and they all burned and disintegrated instantly. Nexon sliced almost all the reapers in half and I sliced the remaining grimm into pieces with fire coming off of them. "We finally got my weapon, let's get out of here" I told Nexon as we left the room as he led the way out. I called for the bullhead and we made our way back to Beacon. On the way back, me and Nexon were talking about how awsome the whole thing was. "Dude, you went like 100mph with that thing and killed five reapers in one second" I pointed at the SSMPAG and continued. "It was nothing compared to you. You punched a shadow drakos in the face then killed reapers with your new weapon" Nexon awed as we finally arrived.

It was the middle of the night when we arrived and we both got off the bullhead. I waved goodbye a I headed to my dorm. On the way there, I saw Yang exiting her room and walked by me. "Where are you going?" I asked Yang as she stopped and looked around to face me. "Oh, just heading to Vale. Want to come with me?" she asked me as I shook my head no. "I had enough for today" I told her as I entered to my room and took of the SSMPAG. Then I dropped onto my bed and a couple seconds later and I finally started to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The Hunt pt.4

AN: Finally, the team will have all the weapons and head towards Groryx.

In the cold lands of Remnent

Samie's PoV

Me and Rena were walking out in the cold for the last hour and We still didn't see anything that could be the stone. We were about to go but a storm was brewing and we were near a cave, so we entered the cave and huddled near each other. That was when we saw an opening became visible.

"Ready to enter and fight some grimm?" Rena asked me as I got out S.H.E.

"You bet I am!" I agreed with confidence. We entered the hole and we slid down the long corridor all the way to a very huge room full of ape like grimm. The grimm were called the colossals and they were trying to pull out a brown stone from a frozen wall. "Not on my watch you don't" I shouted at the ape grimm as I got S.H.E out and mowed the crowd down. When I wasn't shooting them, Rena was pinning the grimm into the wall with her weapon. The colossals abandoned the stone and they proceeded to crush us, but Rena used her ability to slow down the colossals. "Hurry and get that stone so we can go!" Rena yelled at me as I nodded and I ran up to the stone. I pulled it out and I turned around to see the colossals got out of their state. One tried to smash me, but I dodged it's attack and I ran for it. Rena followed me and we got to the entrance, but the colossals got ahead of us and they blocked our way. I power slided and I chopped off the legs of the colossals while Rena nailed them in the head. Some of the grimm arrived, but we got away and we called for our ride.

"Well that was fun" Rena joked as I smirked. We were talking when we arrived back at Beacon, and Brandon was waiting for us. First, he gave us the SSMPAG, then he gave us the locations.

"Be careful, this could be easiest and hardest mission for you then the rest of us considering you're the last one to collect grimm bones, and all the powerful grimm will try to kill you" Brandon told me as my face gone pale. "But I believe in you" Brandon told me as I thanked him. Then me and Rena got onto a different bullhead that was heading towards the forest near Vale. Sure there was a good chance I could die, but hey, at least I'm going to kill some grimm before I do. Anyway, Rena loaded her gun with dust and I got an ammo belt into S.H.E. "What are the chances that we could die on this mission?" I asked Rena as I placed S.H.E beside me and pulled out the stone. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Rena told me as I smiled.

We arrived and we looked around. "You ready?" Rena asked me as I nodded. "Let's shred some grimm" I shouted as I jumped down into the forest. I landed in a heavily vegetated area with red eyes looking at me. Rena landed beside me and I got S.H.E out. We waited and the grimm moved, so we fired at them and heard multiple cries from the dying grimm. The bones from the dead came flying straight towards me and the stone flew out of my pocket. We continued to kill more and the bones continued to flow towards the stone. Soon a colossal appeared and it swung on the branches towards us. I got at the branches and shot down the colossal. The thing landed with a thud, but it got back up and it ran towards us. I aimed at the grimm and I launched every bullets at the grimm, and when I ran out, I made more with grass and wood. The thing was still going, so I activated the chainsaw and I power slided under the grimm and sliced off it's legs. Rena was done killing her grimm, so she fired two ice spikes at the colossal's head, ending the grimm. The bones ripped off the dead body and flown over to the stone. "It's finally done" Rena told me as I picked up the weapon.

The weapon was unique. It was shaped like an assault rifle, but the place where the clip was supposed to be had the stone. Anyway, more grimm started to show, and colossals, shadow drakos, razors, juggernauts, and reapers were with them. "Time to see what this thing can do" I smirked as I squeezed the trigger. Stone pellets flew towards the grimm and the grimm fell fast, with some being pinned to trees. The stone then glowed and the stones returned. I squeezed the trigger again and this time, the pellets fired like a shotgun shell, killing multiple grimm at once. A shadow drako flew towards us at full speed, so I jumped and fired a new burst of pellets at the grimm's back. Rena power slided under the dragon and unloaded all her the spikes into the grimm's under belly. The thing flew into a tree as a colossal punched me towards the ground. Rena fired at the reapers, but they avoided the attacks and were speeding towards her. "Rena!" Was all I screamed as I saw bullets forming around me and launching towards the grimm. I got up, and shot down the reapers as the remaining grimm were heading towards me. I turned around and fired shots after shots, but the grimm still appeared and continued to run towards me, but Rena used her semblance to slow them down for me so I could move out of the way and shoot them down. During the chaos, a group of juggernauts came stampeding from our left, so me and Rena jumped out of the way and we fired at them. Some died, but the rest of the bullets reflected off their armor, and the remaining juggernauts rammed into the trees. "Got a group of razors coming from the north" Rena stated as a reaper got behind her. I shot the head off and I launched a volley of pellets at the razors. Some of their limbs got sliced off, but they continued to move, so I launched another volley and this time, it finished the job and the razors fell down dead. The remaining juggernauts got out of the trees and they charged at us again. We saw that the trees removed some armor off of them, so Rena shot at the new weak points. She was successful on killing them, but a juggernaut corpse was flying towards her and it wasn't disintegrating fast enough to avoid Rena, so I power slided towards her and got her out of the way. "You alright?" I asked her as she nodded.

I got her back up and we looked around. We didn't see any grimm, but we saw a White Fang base in a destroyed town. "Want to destroy the base?" I asked her as she shook her head no. "We got the things we came here for, no need to waste time" Rena told me as I looked at the base. "Don't worry, this won't take long" I told her a I ran towards the base. Two guards were facing away from each other, so I smacked one with the butt of the rifle and I swung the rifle around to knock the guy on the head. I then ran to a wall and I looked around looking for a radio. I saw one east of me, so I slided towards it and looked over the corner to see what I was facing. I saw a huge White Fang member with a chainsaw and a couple of foot soldiers following his orders. 'I should try to avoid contact until I call for help' I thought to myself as I proceeded to move towards the tower. Luckily, there was huge crates for me to hind behind. I had a thought and I decided to check what was in the crates. What I found was military grade weapons and dust. 'Bingo' I thought to myself as I grabbed a handful of fire dust and started to burn things to cause a distract the army. It worked and the White Fang soldiers were finding the cause of the fire while I snuck right behind them. Once I got to the entrance, I saw two guards inside with weapons drawn. I thought over what I was going to do, then I opened the door. I shot a round at one of the guard's knee then I smacked him in the head. The other guard jumped towards me, but I bent over and the guard flew over me. Once he landed, I walked over to him and smashed him in the face with the butt of my rifle. I then had a thought, so I got a nearby rope and tied up the guards so they wouldn't try to escape and warn the others. After looking around the two story building, I found a radio. Walking towards it, I heard movement behind me, so I turned around only to get punched in the face. Looking at the person, it was the huge White Fang member and he had two members with him. One was a female cheetah faunus and the other was a tall bull faunus. "What do you think you're doing" The leader asked me as I looked up at him. "Just calling for a ride" I told them as they got closer. One was about to grab me until somebody landed on top of them and knocked her onto the ground. I looked for my rifle, which was behind the bull faunus member. The member was trying to help the cheetah faunus, so I rolled towards the rifle and grabbed it. Activating the stone, I shot a volley of shrapnel at the bull faunus as the person kicked the cheetah faunus in the face. The leader got his weapon, which was a giant chainsaw, and he swung his chainsaw in an arc. The person jumped while I used my weapon to block the attack. Then the person brought out their weapon and shot icicles at the leader. Once the person landed, I saw that it was Rena. "I thought you were going?" I asked her as she looked at the huge White Fang member. "I changed my mind" she told me as the member decide to strike. I got Rena to the floor as the chainsaw flew over our heads and smashing a window nearby. Rena tapped me on the shoulder and showed me the open window and I nodded as I got up. The leader pulled back his chainsaw and was ready to attack, but me and Rena kicked him out the window. "Rena, call for backup" I ordered her as she nodded. Rena was at the radio as I took position near the stairway. Shouting could be heard and I readied my rifle and aimed it at the doorway. "Ozpin sent a couple of huntsmen to our location, ETA two minutes" Rena shouted as she got beside me. That was when two soldiers came through the door with weapons drawn and pointing towards the stairway. Me and Rena fired a couple rounds and the two White Fang members fell to the ground in pain. Four members came through the door this time and they automatically fired at us. Once they started to reload, me and Rena fired back and took down all the members. We were expecting more, until we heard gun fire on the other side of the door. "Hello?" A female voice replied as me and Rena got to the door. We opened it to see three huntsmen and two huntresses. "Thank you for the help" I thanked the group as they looked at us. "We should be the ones thanking you" one of the huntsmen told us as we gave them a confused look. "We've been looking for this base for a week now" one of the huntresses told us as we smiled. "Your welcome" I told them as they guided us to a bullhead. We said goodbye as the bullhead flew away and we were on our way to Beacon.

An hour later, and we arrived. The rest of the team came to great us and hear of our adventure. After explaining what happened, Ozpin wanted team BCDS and CRNO to his office. With Rena with us, my team went to Ozpin's office, coming across with the remaining of team CRNO and heading into Ozpin's office. "What's the news sir?" Brandon asked the headmaster as he looked at the two teams. "Groryx is estiamted to come near Remnant's orbit tomorrow" Ozpin told us as some members of team CRNO had pale looks. "Don't worry sir, Chlora's team and my team will be able to defeat Groryx" Brandon told Ozpin as he nodded. "Be ready by tomorrow, and don't forget that dust isn't very effective when its away from Remnant then it would be if it was on Remnant" Ozpin told us as Brandon nodded.

My team entered our dorm and the first thing that happened was a pie hitting my face. My team laughed as Nora, Ren, Ruby, and Yang popped up. "Sorry, we needed a way to cheer you up before you face a grimm god" Yang told me as I smiled. "Glad you care, and the pie was tasty" I told them as they laughed. We talked for an hour before our team felt tired, so the four headed to their dorms while the team entered the dorm and all of us got onto our beds. "Good night team" Brandon as we all acknowledged.

In space….

"The weak humans and faunus think they can defeat me?" A giant humanoid grimm spoke as he looked at the planent Remnant. "Once I destroy their strongest warriors, I will make the planent the way it should be, with the grimm ruling the world".

AN: Sorry for the really long wait for those who actually enjoyed ready my story to this point. To those who did, thank you.


End file.
